


Classical Music and Thin Walls

by Babey_blue



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Awkward situations, Connor and Nines are twins, M/M, Pining, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, connor is hopeless, hinted reed900, markus is an art student, nude model situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babey_blue/pseuds/Babey_blue
Summary: Recently moved to college with his twin brother, Connor meets the man the dorm next to his belongs to: an art student named Markus, who might just be the prettiest boy he's ever seen.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Classical Music and Thin Walls

The last thing Connor expected was to room with his twin brother at a college 9 hours away from home, but a small sacrifice in the greater battle for a literature degree. 

Besides, he'd shared a room with him their whole life, how bad would it be? 

~~~

"I have a side and you have a side," came Cain's voice, "stay on your side." 

"I can't believe you're 18 and acting like this." He'd responded. 

"Someone has to be the authority now that Dad's not here." 

"And I'm supposed to believe that it's  _ you?"  _

"Says the literature major." 

"Says the  _ science  _ major."

"At least I'm not a nerd." 

"But you are?" 

"Shut up." 

Someone knocked on the door and they stopped arguing as Connor answered it. 

A blonde man, maybe a year older stood at the door, cookies on a plate in his hand.

"Uh, hi, I'm Simon." 

"I'm Connor, and this is my brother, Cain." 

Simon's eyes flickered between them before he smiled. "It's lovely to meet you. I baked cookies and I guess there  _ is  _ a limit because my roommate, Markus won't eat anymore, so I thought I'd give the extras to you." 

Their neighbor, it seemed, was a nervous rambler, Connor could tell by the blush on his cheeks and the look in his eye.

Cain took the plate and Connor thanked him before Simon took off in a nervous walk and opened his room door with a: "Markus, you won't guess-" 

All in all, Simon seemed nice. 

~~~

It took a few days for the semester to kick off, but soon his days were filled with studying and calls home to his dad. 

"You guys are  _ sure  _ you don't want me to come get you for Thanksgiving and Christmas?" His dad, Hank, asked again for the 5th time. 

"It'll be fine, Dad, Cain and I can drive his car back home. Honest." 

"If I even  _ think  _ there's trouble-" 

"You'll come get us, I know."

"Right. I love you, Connor." 

"Love you too, Dad." 

"Tell Cain I love him." 

"I will. Bye Dad." 

"Bye, son."

He hung up the phone and stared at the wall. 

The music that had been ever present since before classes started sounded through the walls and grated on his nerves. 

It was Beethoven again. Yesterday was Mozart, and then some other musician he couldn't name, but it was starting to get annoying. 

Rolling his eyes, he shoved on a pair of pants before walking briskly to the door and knocking. 

Simon was not the one to answer the door. 

Instead, it was a man with brown skin covered in paint and eyes of two different colors. 

He was  _ gorgeous.  _

"Can I...help you?" He'd asked

Connor, in his appreciative stupor, had forgotten what he came for. 

"Oh, I'm uh, Connor Anderson, from next door, the music is kinda loud." 

"Sorry about that," he said, grabbing something to turn it down, "I'm Markus Manfred. You're one of the twins that Simon met, right?" 

"Right, except we're easier to tell apart than most."

"Your brother has blue eyes." 

"How did you-" 

"I see him around, he usually hangs out with Simon's boyfriend, Josh." 

"Right." 

And then he just  _ stood  _ there, like an  _ idiot _ . 

"Connor, you alright?" 

"Yes, just uh, tired. Sorry to bother you, Markus." 

And then he took off back to his room, where Cain was waiting. 

"Jesus, Con, what's with you?" 

"I'm so  _ dumb _ ." 

"I mean, I agree, but why?" 

"I met Simon's roommate." 

Cain rolled his eyes. "And?" 

Connor groaned. " _ And  _ he's  _ hot!" _

"You made yourself look like a dweeb, didn't you?" 

"Yes, very much so." 

His brother slapped his shoulder. "There's only one thing to do." 

"And what's that?" 

"Avoid him for 3 more years." 

"Great. Thanks for that  _ sound  _ advice, Cain. Do not expect the same from me when  _ you  _ get a crush on someone." 

~~~

It wasn't until 2 weeks later that Cain needed his help. 

But not with a crush. 

"Cain, I won't replace you as a nude model for an art class!" 

"Connor, please. I'll do anything." 

" _ I'm not letting the art class see my dick!" _

"To them it won't be yours! It'll be my dick!" 

"Whatever you do, it better be good." 

"Thank you, Connor, you're the best!" 

Sighing, he turned to his twin. "How did you get roped into this?" 

"Some dickweed in the forensics department bet I wouldn't volunteer to be a nude model and I proved him wrong." 

" _ Cain."  _

"In my defense, I couldn't let such a hot asshole call me chicken." 

"You're so  _ stupid _ ." 

"Least I didn't make myself look like an idiot in front of him." 

"Shut your-" 

"Get some rest Con, you're going to need it." 

~~~

When he walked into the art class, he froze.

Because there, in the front, was Markus. 

"Con-" 

He walked up to him. "Actually, for today, I'm Cain." 

And then, with an uncharacteristic wink, he walked over to the stool and stripped.

This was a lot more nerve wracking than he thought, especially with the way Markus was  _ staring  _ at him. 

His mismatched eyes were intense and focused, his long, nimble fingers were holding the pencil so  _ carefully _ . 

It wasn't hard for Connor to imagine what those hands would feel like in his hair and around his- 

' _ So not the time, Anderson.'  _ He thought as he felt the signs of an oncoming erection. 

He thought of everything. Tried to think of anything other than the burn of Markus's gaze on his skin and the look of his hands around the pencil. 

He didn't even realize the class ended until everyone was putting up their pencils. 

Quickly, he got dressed and tried to make it out before Markus caught him, but he did not succeed. 

"That's an impressive number of freckles and moles you have on your body, Connor." 

"I would've preferred to keep them a secret, but my brother had other plans." 

Markus laughed a little. "Oh really? And why were you here instead of him?" 

"Cain only volunteered on a dare, I took the bullet for him. And now the art class knows what my dick looks like." 

"Except they think it's-"

"My brother's." 

"Exactly." 

The leaves crunched under their feet as they walked and Markus, with his eyes reflecting the sunlight, turned to him. 

"Do you want to go get a cup of coffee?"

"I would like that." 

They walked down the street, to the little campus cafe, and Markus apparently knew the barista. 

"Hey North," greeted Markus, "can I get a hot chocolate?" 

The barista smiled. "Sure. What about your cute friend with the puppy eyes?" 

He blinked. Puppy eyes? Him? 

"Oh, make that two hot chocolates please." 

North laughed a little. "He's so polite too."

Markus ushered him to a table in the corner. "So, a literature major, huh?" 

He shrugged. "Well, I like to read and write, figure I might as well do it for a living. And you are a what? Art major?"

Markus laughed, a nice, clear laugh that had his heart racing. "Guilty. My dad's a painter and I guess I just inherited his love for it."

"My dad's a police lieutenant, but he didn't object when Cain and I took different paths away from that. I think he hopes Cole will too." 

"Cole?" 

Connor blushed. "My younger brother. He's 10 so he has a long way to go before he decides anything though." 

"I don't have any siblings, but I would've liked some." 

"Feel free to take either of mine." 

"Well, I couldn't take Cain, he looks too much like you and I don't really want a brother that looks like the guy I've got a crush on." 

He blushed deeper, hiding it with his cup. "You've got a crush on me?"

"I thought that was obvious." 

"Not to me, no." 

"Guess I should've made it clear. I like you, Connor."

When he went to respond, his phone rang. Cain. 

" _ Connor I just got punched in the face and I think I'm in love."  _ His brother said as soon as he answered. 

"What?! Slow down." 

" _ There's a guy in forensics, hottest fucking guy I've ever seen, his names Gavin Reed. So naturally I'm being how I usually act and he got tired and he punched me and then I asked him on a date right after."  _

Markus gave him an amused look, but said nothing. 

"Well? What did he say?" 

" _ I've got a date on Friday, Con."  _

"I didn't think you'd  _ ever _ get a date, this guy must be blind to your faults." 

" _ Or I'm just that hot. See ya, little bro."  _

"I'm not-!" 

Cain hung up. 

Markus laughed. "What was that all about?" 

He blushed. "Oh, my brother got a date." 

"Maybe he won't be the only one getting a date." 

Connor looked at the other boy, eyes wide. "You mean- _ me?"  _

"I mean, I did say I liked you. A lot." 

"I would love to go on a date with you, Markus." 

__

"Perfect." 

And Connor decided that it was. 

  
  



End file.
